shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderiel
Cinderiel is the femslash ship between Cinderella and Ariel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Cinderella and Ariel are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover games could have the two crossing paths with each other or get added to the same team, by the player's choice. Cinderella and Ariel have worn blue dresses, that there given to them through magic. They've lost their mothers at a young age and have more than one sister. With help from Cinderella's Fairy Godmother she was able to meet her prince and have a wonderful time with him, while Ursula "helping" Ariel to be with Eric in the surface world, as a voiceless human, was so she could later use her to get Triton's triton. In the Broadway version of The Little Mermaid, Ursula was Ariel's estranged, evil aunt, while Cinderella's main antagonist is her stepmother. Along with both of their Disney films being based on fairy tales of the same name, their love interests being princes and have their own wedding scenes in their films. Their films also show happy moments they had with their fathers during their childhood. Along with them spending some time on ships, are friends with animals, where two of them are a type of dog and bird, had people their close with hurt by their main antagonists, who both have their animal minions as their pets, and come from worlds that have magic in them. They also have a few noble and none noble style clothing, and have dreams of having a different live to the one they had lived for so long, and have sung a song about dreams, while their animal friends listened to them sing and gives the two their understanding support. In one of the short comic book stories of The Little Mermaid, Ursula had made an evil copy of Ariel, while Lady Tremaine had made Anastasia look like Cinderella. Fanon Disney fans enjoy doing crossover ships, and the femslash ships are common with the Princesses. Both Cinderella and Ariel have been shipped by a small group of fans who believe that their dreams of love and happiness, friendship with animals and magic being what allowed them to be with their true loves. As good friends or lovers. It might not be very popular ship within the Disney Fandom, but it still has a loyal following among femslash shipper fans of their two Disney films. A few fan-made work, like manip, sometimes features both of them as mermaids. A commonly used, fan-given trait in Ariel ships. A bit like how Ralph Breaks the Interest being a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other, has gotten a few fans of the ship to sometimes place Cinderella and Ariel in the modern, style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in the film. While their blue dresses have gotten a few fans to view them as blue Disney Princesses. On AO3, the ship only has 6 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ariel/Cinderella (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Ariel/Cinderella (Sofia the First) on FanFiction.Net :Ariel/Cinderella (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net Trivia *They both appear in Once Upon A Time. *Both have children in the Descendants series. *They both cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet. *Both of them have been guests at the night club in The House of Mouse. *They've both been summoned by the amulet and have their own songs in Sofia the First. *They appear in the first Kingdom Hearts game. *They are the only two Disney Princess' to have trilogies. **Ariel's third film is prequel film, while Cinderella's third film has her going back in time to the aftermath events of her first film, where it has her making a few chances to the original timeline. Gallery Cinderella and Ariel by TheNamelessDoll.jpg Cinderella and Ariel by TheNamelessDoll.gif Cinderella and Ariel by potamos-chrysou.jpg Navigation